Un parmi les autres
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Quand Harry, jeune pécheur solitaire et légèrement dépressif se retrouve avec une bien étrange prise dans ses filets, son quotidien grisâtre pourrait prendre des couleurs. Il faut parfois regarder le monde avec les yeux d'un autre pour se rendre compte que le monstre n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit... UA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Ma toute nouvelle fiction! N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! ^^**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

La journée avait commencé comme toutes les autres : je me suis levé au son de ce réveil que je déteste, dans cette chambre que je déteste, dans cette maison très luxueuse, mais que je déteste aussi pour aller à ce boulot que...je n'aime pas...

Je sors enfin de la douche et pose mon regard sur le miroir embué que je ne prends même pas la peine d'essuyer. Je sais très bien à quoi je ressemble : un mètre quatre-vingt, une indomptable tignasse brune pleine d'épis, des yeux verts éclatants malgré mes lentilles de contact et un visage tanné par le soleil...  
Un des rares avantages que m'octroie ce métier honni : un bronzage gratuit à l'année.

Mes meilleurs amis, répondant respectivement au nom de Ron et d'Hermione, ne me comprennent pas et me répètent sans cesse la même phrase:  
« Avec l'héritage que tu as reçu, pourquoi continuer cette besogne ingrate que tu as en horreur ? Tu as largement de quoi vivre sans avoir à travailler une seule journée, et ce jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, au moins ! »

Ils ont raison bien sûr, mais... que ferais-je de mes journées si je n'allais plus au travail ?  
J'ai beau ne pas l'aimer, je le fais quotidiennement depuis presque dix ans, depuis que mon oncle et ma tante m'ont chassé de chez eux alors que j'avais à peine quinze ans.  
Il a vite fallu que je gagne mon pain et c'est ce vieux pécheur sans enfant ni famille qui a eu la gentillesse de me prendre comme apprenti.  
Il nous a malheureusement quittés brutalement il y a quelques mois, me laissant un héritage conséquent, une (toute) petite affaire à continuer de faire tourner et une place de mentor à prendre...  
Et puis, s'il faut être tout à fait honnête, ce gagne-pain à au moins le mérite de m'occuper. Si je l'arrêtais, je passerais mes journées à tourner en rond dans cette résidence désespérément vide et silencieuse.

J'enfile rapidement des jeans et un sweat au hasard avant de sauter dans mes baskets et de me diriger rapidement vers le port.  
Le printemps est arrivé il y a quelque temps, mais les nuits restent encore très fraîches et humides. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais la rosée est déjà tombée, je fis donc très attention à ne pas glisser sur le pont trempé du "Gryffondor". Ce bateau n'est pas très grand, mais pour un seul pécheur c'est bien suffisant. Après avoir revêtu ma sempiternelle salopette en ciré jaune et mes bottes, je pars vers le large pour étendre mon filet.

La matinée se passa sans encombre particulière.  
Je croise quelques collègues de temps en temps, en route pour leur propre zone de pêche, ils se contentent d'un petit signe de tête sur mon passage. Je fais de même et ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis vraiment pas très doué pour nouer des liens avec les gens.  
Faut dire que mon mentor n'était pas très causant : il faisait partie de ces hommes de la vieille école qui ne disent jamais ce qu'ils ressentent, que ça soit douleur ou amour, et qui ne se plaignent ou ne se vantent jamais.  
Et puis, il faut aussi dire que le traitement que m'ont fait subir mon oncle et ma tante ne m'a pas aidé non plus à avoir confiance en mes compatriotes humains.

C'est à la remontée de ma pêche que j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
J'en eus rapidement la confirmation quand un bras passa brutalement au travers d'une des mailles du filet et que des cris perçants, semblables à ceux des dauphins, retentirent.  
Surpris, je n'eus que le bête réflexe de tout lâcher et de rester figé devant mes prises frétillant sur le pont. Dont une beaucoup plus grande et inattendue : devant mes yeux médusés se débattait un jeune homme, torse nu de ce que je pouvais voir, d'environ mon âge, les hanches et les jambes enrubannées dans mon matériel de travail.

\- Attends ! Lui dis-je en me réveillant de mon état de choc. Je vais t'aider !

Je commençai à m'approcher de lui, les mains encore tremblantes de surprise et l'esprit submergé de questions :  
Qui était-il?  
Pourquoi et comment était-il arrivé si loin des côtes?  
Était-il tombé d'une embarcation ?  
Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avais-je reçu aucun appel radio ?  
J'aurais bien pensé à un clandestin tombé d'un bateau de passeur, mais, sans vouloir tomber dans les clichés, il n'avait pas du tout le profil type avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau d'opale.

Je mis mes réflexions de côté quand je remarquai soudain que mon illustre inconnu était clairement paniqué et tentait de ramper vers le bord pour s'enfuir.

\- Non, attends ! m'exclamais-je en courant vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras dans l'espoir de le retenir. Tu es fou ? Tu vas retomber à l'eau !

Il ne m'écouta absolument pas et continua à lutter en poussant encore ses étranges cris. Si c'est une langue étrangère, je ne la connais absolument pas. Enfin, en même temps, pour ce que j'ai été à l'école...  
Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et plongea mon regard dans ses orbes gris dans l'espoir de me faire comprendre un minimum :

\- Calme-toi! Je ne te veux pas de mal ! Et si c'est ce qui te fait peur, je ne t'emmènerai pas à la police. Je te le promets...

Il se détendit légèrement avant de me jeter un regard suppliant rempli de douleur et de s'évanouir dans mes bras.  
En quelques secondes, je pris conscience de plusieurs choses :  
Première chose, le pont était plein de sang.  
Deuxième chose, le jeune homme inconscient entre mes bras avait une blessure béante à l'abdomen.  
Troisième chose, et non des moindres, quand je coupai le filet qui cachait toujours entièrement ses jambes, ce que je trouvai à la place s'apparentait à... une nageoire caudale...

* * *

_**Alors, verdict?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira! **

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Dire que cette constatation me mit en état de choc est un doux euphémisme, mais je me forçai à reprendre rapidement mes esprits quand je sentis le liquide chaud et poisseux qui coulait entre mes doigts. Respirant profondément, je tentais de me remettre les idées en place.  
J'avais un homme blessé entre les bras, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas de jambes à proprement parler devait être relégué, pour un temps, au second plan.  
Cet état de fait, très très dur à ignorer, j'en conviens, ne devait pas m'empêcher de lui porter secours.

Je l'abandonnais donc, à regret, quelques secondes sur le pont pour aller chercher ma trousse de premiers soins.  
Comme c'est souvent le cas quand on a besoin de quelque chose en particulier, je ne me souvenais plus du tout où je l'avais rangée. Après avoir retourné toute ma cabine du sol au plafond, je mis enfin la main dessus et retournai en vitesse au chevet du blessé.  
Mes mains tremblantes commençaient à nettoyer la plaie à l'aide d'une gaze imbibée d'un restant de whisky que j'avais trouvé quelques minutes auparavant en cherchant l'étui à compresse.

La blessure, profonde, lisse d'un côté et à moitié déchiquetée de l'autre, me fit penser à un coup de couteau de survie. Lame très grande, un coté lisse, un coté cranté.  
Mais comment ? Et surtout pourquoi ?  
Tout en réfléchissant à m'en faire mal au crane, je continuais d'enlever consciencieusement le sable et autres débris de l'entaille avant de lui entourer le ventre d'un bandage serré. Ce faisant, mon regard dévia une nouvelle fois sur la partie inférieure de son corps.

C'est là que je compris...  
Ce n'était pas un coup de couteau. C'était une blessure de harpon...

Des marins ont dû le prendre pour un dauphin ou un requin et l'on mit en joue.  
Ils l'ont visiblement atteint et lui avais dû avoir le reflex de retirer l'arme de son flan avant de s'enfuir pour atterrir dans mes filets.  
Normalement la pêche de ces animaux est interdite, mais vu à combien on peut les vendre au marché noir, certains de mes collègues ne se préoccupent pas trop de la loi.  
Pas vu, pas pris comme ils disent...

Soupirant à m'en fendre l'âme face à de telles attitudes irresponsable, je soulevai ma "prise", en passant un bras dans son dos et un sous l'emplacement où auraient dû se trouver ses genoux, pour aller le déposer dans la cabine.  
Une fois allongé sur la couchette, je le recouvris d'une couverture jusqu'au torse et retournai sur le pont.  
À part mon passager clandestin, la pêche ne fut pas bonne et même très maigre. Et c'est heureux finalement, car pas encore complètement remis du choc, je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit. Je balançai donc à la mer mes cinq-six pauvres prises, ramassai mon matériel en vitesse, retournai en cabine et mit le cap vers le port.

Pendant tout le chemin, des questions naissaient et tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Dont une principalement : Que devais-je faire ?  
Je pourrais peut-être simplement le déposer devant l'hôpital, m'en aller discrètement et les laisser gérer pour le reste. Oui, cela me semblait une bonne solution !  
Plus de triton, plus de problèmes !  
Je soupirai de soulagement, heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution quand j'eus le malheur de poser une seconde le regard sur mon passager.

\- Allez, Harry, sois honnête ! m'exclamais-je tout haut. Si tu l'emmènes là-bas il va se faire disséquer, c'est sûr ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça quand même, tu n'es pas sans cœur... En même temps, je le connais pas ce type ! Enfin...ce...je ne sais pas trop quoi au juste... Bref je ne lui dois rien. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser se faire dépecer comme un rat de laboratoire !

Je finis par pousser un cri de frustration en me frottant vigoureusement les cheveux, quand je sentis que l'on tirait faiblement sur ma salopette.  
Surpris, je me retournai vivement en ralentissant fortement l'embarcation. Manquerait plus que je ne m'échoue sur quelque chose pour bien finir cette journée en beauté.  
Comme je pouvais m'en douter, c'est lui qui tirait sur mon vêtement, avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait clairement à la force du désespoir, pendant que son autre main était posée sur son pansement. Il me jeta un regard suppliant, avant de murmurer, le souffle rendu difficile par la douleur :

\- Je ne veux...pas mourir...s'il te plait...

À peine eut-il terminé d'articuler la dernière syllabe qu'il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Je me remettais déjà difficilement du choc d'avoir pêché une créature mythologique, voilà que je découvrais que la créature en question parlait ma langue. Il aurait pu le dire avant tout de même !  
Mais le voir me supplier comme ça le rendait tellement...humain... Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, mais il était sûr à présent que je serais rongé par le remords si je l'abandonnais aux mains de scientifiques cruels dont le seul but serait de l'ouvrir en deux ou de l'exposer dans un aquarium comme un vulgaire poisson rouge...  
Bon mettons de côté ma manie de foncer tête baissée et procédons petit à petit, une chose à la fois : Déjà, je devais rentrer au port, ensuite je il fallait le ramener chez moi sans que personne ne le remarque, on avisera pour le reste en temps voulu...

Si la première étape se passa sans encombre, je vis tout de suite que la deuxième serait extrêmement difficile à mener à bien. En effet, tous mes collègues étaient rentrés et quelques clients étaient déjà là. Ça allait être dur de passer incognito...

\- Bon aller, on va tenter le tout pour le tout. Soupirais-je en enrubannant avec précaution la partie inférieure du blond.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur les environs, je sortis avec lui dans les bras. Il avait beau ne pas peser très lourd, cette situation était loin d'être pratique...  
Me faisant le plus discret possible j'arrivais presque au bout du ponton quand :

\- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter !

Mince, grillé ! Mais qu'avais-je fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ?!  
Devant moi, s'avançant à pas pressés, une femme que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Avec ses foulards dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lunettes lui faisant d'immenses yeux globuleux je la reconnus sans peine: Sibylle Trelawney. Une habituée, très portée sur l'ésotérisme. Trop même... C'était bien simple, elle ne prenait absolument aucune décision sans consulter ses cartes, sa boule de cristal, son pendule ou autre.

\- Madame Trelawney ! m'écriais-je avec un sourire professionnel, légèrement crispé, sur les lèvres. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

\- Ah, monsieur Potter, si vous saviez ! Une histoire folle ! Figurez-vous qu'au départ, j'avais pensé faire de l'agneau pour souper !

\- Ah, bon ? répondis-je, faussement intéressé.

\- Oui! Mais les cartes m'ont assuré que je mangerais du poisson !

\- Voyez-vous ça...

\- Et franchement, qui suis-je pour désobéir aux astres ? Alors, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pêché aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien ! m'exclamais-je un peu précipitamment. Absolument rien !

\- Ah ? Vraiment ?

\- Comme je vous le dis ! Pas même une sardine !

\- C'est étrange... Dit-elle songeuse. Mes cartes m'avaient pourtant prédit que vous auriez une très belle prise.

Elle soupira de déception avant de reprendre, avec un sourire :

\- Le destin à parfois un drôle d'humour, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Là, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous ! acquiesçais-je en baissant le regard vers le blondinet entre mes bras.

Geste que je regrettai sur le champ quand je me rendis compte que ma cliente n'avait absolument pas fait attention à lui avant.

\- Dites-moi, votre ami n'a pas l'air très en forme...

\- Pensez-vous ! répliquais-je en m'éloignant doucement, à reculons. Il est frais comme un gardon !

\- On ne dirait pas à le voir comme ça...

\- Mais non, mais non, ne vous en faites pas ! Tentais-je de la rassurer en continuant à reculer. C'est... Mon cousin ! Il a eu tellement le mal de mer, qu'il s'est évanoui ! Ha, ces citadins ! Ça tient vraiment pas le choc ! Je vais vous laisser, d'ailleurs ! Il faut qu'il se repose !

Je terminai avec un éclat de rire, qui malheureusement ne sonnait pas très vrai, et partis à pas pressés.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un cousin... Pensa tout haut un jeune homme sur l'embarcation voisine.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? ricana son collègue métis. Lui non plus ne savait pas. Le vieux me l'a dit quand il l'a pris comme apprenti : Potter n'a plus de famille...

* * *

Arrivé chez moi, je ne pouvais toujours pas souffler de soulagement, car j'étais encore une fois face à un dilemme : ce serait surement mieux pour lui d'être dans de l'eau, mais son pansement n'allait pas apprécier le milieu aquatique.  
Je réfléchissais sans trouver de solution quand mon regard se posa sur le rouleau de film étirable oublié là depuis la veille.  
Qui aurais cru qu'un jour, je bénirais mon bordélisme chronique ? Je le dis : ce jour est arrivé !

Il se réveilla quand je terminais d'envelopper son ventre de film plastique. Il me regarda avec un mélange de méfiance et d'étonnement, mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu me...prends pour...un poisson rouge ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté quand je le mis dans la baignoire.

Le ton était haché par une respiration difficile, mais il était néanmoins clairement sarcastique.

\- Tu auras un bocal plus grand quand tu pourras à nouveau nager. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de détourner la tête et de rapidement s'endormir.

\- Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de chose me tombe toujours dessus ? soupirais-je après quelques minutes.

* * *

_**Ça vous plait toujours?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que le nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

\- Oui, ça va tranquille, tu sais comme d'habitude quoi: Maison, boulot, dodo ...

\- ...

\- Non, je ne te cache rien ! Pourquoi te cacherais-je quelque chose ?

\- ...

\- Oui, Hermione ! Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas: je mange bien, je dors bien et je regarde des deux côtés avant de traverser la route!

\- ...

\- Oui, peut-être un peu, mais tu cherches aussi...

\- ...

\- D'accord. Allez, je te laisse. Prends soin de toi.

\- ...

\- Promis! Embrasse Ron pour moi. À bientôt, bisous ...

J'appuyais sur la touche raccrocher de mon smart phone dernier cri en poussant un profond soupire, à la fois de soulagement et de lassitude.  
Mes meilleurs amis s'inquiétaient toujours beaucoup pour moi. Beaucoup trop même. Je comprends qu'ils n'aiment pas me savoir seul, mais tout de même !  
Entre les rendez-vous organisés dans mon dos pour me trouver une copine ou des traînages forcés dans des fêtes pour me construire une vie sociale, je commence à en avoir un peu marre. Bien sûr, ils font ça pour moi et sont persuadés de bien faire, mais ne dit-on pas que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ?  
C'est bien simple : je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est que Ron se décide enfin à faire un beau bébé à Hermione ! Un vrai qui pleure et tout ! Comme ça, ils se focaliseront sur autre chose que ma petite personne pendant quelque temps...

\- C'était ta femelle ?

Surpris, je sursautai si fort que je faillis lâcher mon téléphone avant de me tourner vers la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, une expression incrédule peinte sur le visage.  
Et bien, visiblement, si j'en jugeais par les gerbes d'eau arrosant à intervalle régulier le carrelage antidérapant, mon hôte s'était réveillé. Après deux jours de sommeil, il était temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter légèrement...

\- Non, c'était une amie. Répondis-je en entrant dans la pièce. Et ne dit pas que c'est une femelle !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Ce n'en est pas une?

\- Si, en quelque sorte on peut dire ça, mais c'est très irrespectueux !

Il se contenta de me regarder en haussant un de ses sourcils dorés, signe qu'il attendait surement une explication.  
Explication dans laquelle je n'avais ni la volonté ni l'envie de me lancer. Plus tard peut-être...

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ce n'est pas grave... Dis-moi plutôt, comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai faim.

\- Ouais, normal... J'ai justement commandé des sushis, tu…

Je me stoppai brutalement en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de dire.  
Pouvais-je vraiment lui proposer de manger du poisson ? N'était-ce pas un peu...limite niveau étique ?

\- Je ? m'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

\- Hum... Tu en voudras ? J'en commande toujours trop, alors il y en aura surement assez pour deux...

\- Encore faudrait-il que je sache ce que c'est...

\- Oh, oui, excuse-moi. C'est du riz et du... poisson cru... Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais !

\- As-tu déjà oublié le début de cette conversation ? Tu sais, la partie où je disais que j'avais faim !

\- Ça va, pas la peine de m'engueuler non plus! Je me disais simplement que tu refuserais peut-être de manger du poisson!

Le regard qu'il posa sur moi me fit soudain me sentir comme le pire des crétins. Moi qui voulais simplement le ménager ou au moins ne pas paraître pour un rustre impoli...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on mange six pieds sous les mers, dis-moi ? Me dit-il sur un ton qui laisserait penser qu'il s'adressait à l'innocent du village.

L'envie de lui coller une bonne gifle avant de le planter là me titilla méchamment, mais on m'a toujours appris à ne pas m'en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que soi. Et j'estime que quand un harpon est venu se loger dans votre flanc, on est assez faible après...

\- Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ? Finis-je par demander en lui refaisant son pansement.

Il me regarda encore avec ce perpétuel air méfiant, avant de produire une suite de son assez mélodieux semblable à ceux qu'il avait poussés sur le bateau.  
Encore une fois, je me sentais un peu stupide à le regarder les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Euh...pardon ?

\- Tu m'as demandé mon nom, je te l'es dit. Sans se départir de son petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-supérieur, il reprit : mais tu peux m'appeler Draco... Et qui a eu l'insigne honneur de me porter secours ?

\- Oh, euh, Harry ! Harry Potter !

\- Et bien, Harry Potter, ne m'avais tu pas promis quelque chose de plus grand que cette...boite ridiculement minuscule dans laquelle tu m'as installé ?

\- Si, si, je t'y emmène tout de suite... Lui répondis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Je ne pus cependant pas retenir un sursaut de surprise, et empêcher mes joues de me brûler, quand il passa ses bras derrière mon cou.

\- Bah quoi ? Il faut bien que je me tienne quelque part ! Me dit-il d'un ton supérieur en voyant ma gène.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un plaisir de t'aider ma p'tite sardine échouée ! lui répondis-je à la fois amer et moqueur, le rouge toujours aux joues.

\- Je ne te permets pas ce genre de familiarité ! Nous n'avons pas élevé les alevins ensemble !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui, dans la situation actuelle, te fait croire que tu es en position de permettre des choses ou non, mais crois-moi: tu ne l'es pas !

Il se renfrogna et n'ajouta pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive au sous-sol.  
Sur les conseils de Ron, j'avais fait entièrement réaménager cette pièce il y a quelque temps : béton ciré au sol, piscine creusée et chauffée ainsi qu'un home cinéma. C'est ma pièce préférée dans la maison...  
Je descendis avec précaution dans l'eau avec lui, et laissai l'eau chaude me détendre peu à peu pendant que je le regardais nager tranquillement...

\- C'est drôle, finit-il par dire après quelques brasses, l'eau chaude comme ça, ça me rappelle la saison des naissances...

Il avait un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et les yeux un peu plus brillants qu'avant. J'avais comme l'impression que le chlore n'était pas le seul responsable de ce dernier état de fait...  
Comme, tout de suite après, je partis en courant à travers la maison pour ouvrir la porte au livreur qui tambourinait à la porte, je n'entendis pas qu'il ajouta, la voix un peu serrée par l'émotion :

\- Enfin, quand on en avait encore des naissances...

* * *

Nous mangions en silence depuis une quinzaine de minutes et, en toute honnêteté, ça commençait à devenir assez gênant. De mon point de vue, tout du moins...  
Ce n'était pas tant l'absence de parole qui me gênait que son regard acier poser sur mon corps.

\- Est-ce que, commença-t-il en posant son assiette plus loin, je peux regarder de plus près tes...pattes postérieures sur lesquels tu tiens en équilibre précaire ?

\- Hein ? Euh...mes jambes tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Je le regardai intensément avant de repousser mon assiette à mon tour, un petit sourire fleurissant sur mon visage : finalement, il était aussi curieux envers moi, que moi envers lui...

\- D'accord...mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ? Me demanda-t-il, à nouveau sur la défensive, ses yeux me lançant un regard noir.

\- Que tu m'expliques comment tu connais notre langue.

\- Comme si on pouvait faire autrement ! Vous êtes partout, tout le temps ! Sur la terre, sur la mer, dans la mer même parfois dans vos espèces de boites, je ne sais pas trop quoi. Et surtout, vous piaillez sans discontinuer ! "Bla bla bla" à longueur de journée. On finit par apprendre au bout d'un moment. Il soupira d'agacement avant d'ajouter : honnêtement, vous êtes l'espèce la plus envahissante et la plus bavarde qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! Et la plus orgueilleuse aussi, par ailleurs...

Sans arriver à me retenir, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. J'étais gêné de ce discours, car il était vrai. Je le savais bien, et c'est même à cause de ça que j'avais tant de mal avec les gens. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre espèce rendait les choses plus réelles. Un peu comme quand on a un défaut auquel on s'habitue, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous en fasse la remarque et que soudain on en fasse un horrible complexe...  
Tout à mes pensées, je ne vis pas Draco s'approcher de mes jambes avant qu'il en prenne une entre ses mains pour l'approcher de son visage.

\- Comme c'est étrange : tu as des petits cheveux qui poussent dessus !

\- Ce sont des poils ! m'exclamais-je, agacé.

\- Oh... C'est très disgracieux, si tu veux mon avis. Me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Peu importe, je te le dis quand même.

Il tripota longuement et pensivement mes doigts de pieds avant de s'exclamer:

\- C'est bizarre que ces doigts-là n'aient pas du tout poussé, non ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Arrête de faire ça, tu me chatouilles !

Il reposa ma jambe sur le sol avant de poser ses mains sur mon short de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! hurlais-je en m'éloignant.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi vous portiez toujours ces étranges choses. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien cacher en dessous?

\- Mais... rien qui te regarde ! bafouillais-je de honte.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves enfin ?! Je veux juste voir !

\- J'ai dit non !

Alors que nous étions en train de nous chamailler comme des enfants, je me mis soudainement à penser que cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais autant parlé en une seule journée. Et que je ne m'étais autant amusé aussi...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voilà la suite, n'hésiter pas a laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en penser! Bonne lecture**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

\- J'suis rentré! hurlais-je en entrant dans le sous-sol.

\- Pas trop tôt!

Je balançai mon sac et ma veste dans un coin de la pièce en soupirant.  
Je sais bien que, malgré le fait qu'il le nie farouchement, Draco n'aime pas trop rester seul quand je pars travailler toute la matinée. Mais, en même temps, je n'ai pas tellement le choix non plus. J'ai déjà mis plus d'une semaine à me dire qu'il était assez en forme pour que je puisse le laisser, sans surveillance, à la maison plusieurs heures de suite, et mon absence a été bien plus remarquée que ce que je m'y attendais...  
Manquerait plus qu'une "bonne âme" vienne mettre son nez à la maison pour savoir pourquoi je ne vais plus au boulot. Mon "locataire" n'étant pas un modèle de discrétion, il est inutile de prendre le risque...

\- Mes collègues me regardent déjà de travers depuis que je t'ai ramené, évanoui entre mes bras, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en disparaissant de la circulation. Figure-toi que ça ne me plait pas plus à moi qu'à toi !

Car, si je devais vraiment être honnête avec moi-même, il est vrai que je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier.  
Malgré ses remarques douteuses et ce ton condescendent il avait quelque chose de... touchant...

\- Ah! Tu avoues enfin que tu préférerais rester avec moi!

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! m'exclamais-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh, mais je ne t'en veux pas ! dit-il avec un air horriblement supérieur. C'est normal : j'ai un fond très attachant !

\- Ouais, c'est aussi ce que l'on dit d'une vieille poêle que l'on s'apprête à balancer aux ordures ! Me moquais-je en enfilant mon short de bain.

C'est en entrant dans l'eau que je me rendis compte que je l'avais vexé. C'était, aussi, dans ce genre de réaction d'enfant gâté que je lui trouvais un petit quelque chose d'attendrissant...

\- Oooh... Allez, boude pas... Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui sans arriver à me débarrasser de mon sourire moqueur.

\- Je ne boude pas !

Une mauvaise foi comme ça c'est rare...

\- Aller, c'est le week-end ! Je ne vais pas travailler demain !

Rares sont les gens dans ma profession à pouvoir s'accorder un week-end. J'ai bien conscience que je joue un peu les privilégiés, mais je préfère avoir l'air prétentieux en restant chez moi que d'être normal seul sur mon bateau...

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ce silence... Finit-il par souffler après quelques minutes.

\- On finit par avoir l'habitude avec le temps... Soupirais-je en tripotant machinalement la médaille en argent que je porte au coup.

Je sursautai brutalement quand je sentis ses doigts frôler les miens pour se saisir de mon bijou.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en passant les doigts sur la gravure, intrigué.

\- C'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait il y a longtemps: une médaille de Jérôme Émilien... Le Saint Patron des orphelins et de la jeunesse abandonnée...

Alors que je m'attendais à une remarque acerbe ou moqueuse de sa part, ce n'est qu'un murmure qui arriva à mes oreilles:

\- Tu es orphelin...?

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais à peine un an, acquiesçais-je en posant ma tête sur le rebord de la piscine, un chauffard récidiviste à percuter leur voiture...

Puis voyant qu'il ne comprenait de quoi je parlais, j'ajoutai:

\- Tu sais, ces espèces de boites métalliques avec des roues avec lesquels on se déplace...

\- Oh... alors c'est ton clan qui t'a élevé?

\- Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça... Ricanais-je sans joie. J'ai été placé sous la tutelle de ma tante. La sœur de ma mère. La personne qui détestait le plus mes parents au monde. Alors pendant quatorze ans j'ai été à la fois: l'esclave de ma tante, le cuisinier de mon oncle et surtout le punching-ball de mon cousin...

\- Punching-ball ?

\- C'est un gros sac que l'on remplit et qui est fait pour taper dessus.

\- Taper dans quelque chose qui ne nous a rien fait... Typiquement humain ! soupira-t-il d'un air condescendant. Et... après ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial, un beau matin d'été ils ont décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de "m'assumer" et m'ont mis à la porte le jour de mes quinze ans, sans rien de plus que le pantalon que je portais à ce moment-là.

C'était étrange : il y a deux semaines à peine, je ne le connaissais pas encore et aujourd'hui je lui racontais toute ma vie.  
Surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de ressasser le passé, encore moins le mien...

\- Vous avez une bien étrange façon de prendre soin de vos petits...

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça je te rassure...

Raconter mon histoire, sans être outrageusement gênant, n'était tout de même pas une partie de plaisir.  
Je réfléchissais donc à un moyen de changer de conversation quand la solution s'imposa d'elle-même dans mon esprit quand mon regard se porta sur l'horloge.

\- Inutile de rester bloqué sur le passé ! m'exclamais-je, souhaitant passer à autre chose. Parlons plutôt du présent : est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait goûter...de la glace ?

Depuis qu'il est là, je me suis mis un point d'honneur à lui faire goûter tout ce que l'on fait de mieux en matière de gastronomie.  
Au départ c'était surtout pour l'impressionner, je l'avoue. Lassé de l'entendre continuellement critiquer les humains, je voulais lui prouver que l'on savait faire quelque chose de nos dix doigts nous aussi. J'ai essayé de lui montrer la télé, mais, une fois la première surprise de voir des gens dans une boite passée, il s'en désintéressa complètement, jugeant ce passe-temps stupide...  
Finalement j'avais abandonné l'idée de pouvoir l'épater avec quoi que ce soit, quand je rentrai un jour du boulot avec une poignée de "Tête brûlée" achetée à la boulangerie du coin. J'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il était intrigué, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière une expression d'indifférence, et quand je lui en proposai il ne dit pas non, en se méfiant tout de même. Mais une fois la confiserie mise en bouche, son expression avait été mythique !  
Je le revois encore avec le bout de son nez rougi, ses yeux papillonnants et sa bouche crispée sous l'effet de l'acidité. L'éclat de rire qui franchit ses lèvres la seconde suivante me conforta dans l'idée que j'allais enfin pouvoir lui faire découvrir quelque chose de bien dans notre monde...

\- Il ne me semble pas. Répondit-il après un instant de réflexion.

\- Alors il est temps de remédier à cette tragédie !

Je sortis prestement de l'eau pour me rendre à pas pressé dans la cuisine pour attraper deux cuillères à entremets et le pot de crème glacé à la vanille. Revenant sur mes pas j'emportai aussi la sauce caramel.  
C'est en passant devant la porte d'entrée que les choses se gâtèrent : j'entendais des voix derrière le pan de bois. Des voix que je serais capable de reconnaître entre mille...  
Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un grand roux taillé comme une armoire à glace et une petite brunette qui paraissait toute frêle à côté de son mari.

Maudit soit le jour où j'ai accepté de donner mes clés à mes meilleurs amis...

\- Salut Ron ! m'exclamais-je en essayant de cacher mes denrées derrière mon dos, un peu gêné sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Et sa petite-amie l'huître est là aussi ! Siffla la brune, vexée d'être ignorée.

\- Excuse-moi, Herm'. Euh... Vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Ron rit avant de demander avec un grand sourire :

\- Il nous faut une raison maintenant pour venir te voir ?

\- Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Harry tient _deux_ cuillères dans sa main...

\- Oh... Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu nous laisses poiroter à la porte. Ricana mon ami, avec un sourire graveleux. On la connait, dis-moi ?

J'allais démentir, leur dire qu'ils se trompaient et que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils pensaient, mais alors que je réfléchissais à une excuse plausible un cri nous interrompit.

\- Harry ! Viens m'aider ! J'ai la queue coincée !

La première chose que j'ai eu envie d'hurler à mon tour - il faut crier très fort pour espérer se faire entendre jusqu'au sous-sol - était un "encore ?!". En effet il n'arrêtait pas de se coincer les bras, ou autre membre visiblement, au niveau des marches. C'est surement dû au fait de passer de l'immensité de l'Océan à l'espace exigu de ma piscine, mais ça devenait vite lassant autant pour moi que pour lui.  
Puis je suis tombé sur les regards choqués de mes amis alors je me suis contenté d'un :

\- Pas maintenant Draco !

Espérant de tout cœur qu'il comprenne la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Malheureusement, je l'entendis à nouveau hurler à pleins poumons :

\- Je n'arrive pas à la dégager tout seul ! C'est très dangereux, tu sais ?! Mon parrain est mort comme ça : sa queue s'est coincée sous une pierre et il s'est noyé au bout de plusieurs heures !

L'envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur me dérangeait furieusement. Mon visage me brûlait et je ne savais plus où me mettre, sentant le regard incrédule de mes amis peser sur moi.

\- On... On va te laisser mon pote... Bafouilla Ron, les oreilles écarlates. Tu as l'air...occupé !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !

\- On croit rien du tout : on constate, seulement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aime comme tu es ! s'exclama Hermione les joues rouges elle aussi.

-Quoi ?! Mais

\- On y va ! Désolés de vous avoir dérangés !

C'est quand la porte se referma derrière eux que je me rendis compte du double sens que pouvait avoir les phrases de Draco.  
Je fus tenté de leur courir après pour leur expliquer. Mais leur expliquer quoi ? Que j'avais pêché une créature de légende ? Qu'en lui j'avais trouvé, en à peine deux semaines, un ami, un confident ? Moi l'asocial en puissance lié à "quelque chose" de non humain ?

\- Bon, tu viens m'aider, oui ?! hurla à nouveau le blondinet à l'étage du dessous.

Oui, finalement, c'était surement mieux pour tout le monde que mes amis continuent de croire ce qu'ils se sont imaginé...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merci a tout ceux qui on laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Voilà un mois que Draco m'est « tombé » dessus. C'est relativement peu, et pourtant...

J'ai l'impression que mon quotidien s'est construit autour de lui à partir de ce jour-là.  
C'est grâce à lui que je sors un peu plus de mon mutisme chaque jour. À cause de lui que je sors si souvent de mes gonds aussi...

\- C'est drôle, commença-t-il en me regardant lui enlever son pansement, à te voir si gentil et prévenant avec moi, on ne dirait pas...

Sa plaie était entièrement refermée à présent, mais il restait encore un creux à l'endroit où la lame avait pénétré la chaire. Malgré le fait que la peau rose et fine typique de la cicatrisation gagne un peu plus de terrain chaque jour, il aura surement une marque irréversible à la fin.

\- On ne dirait pas quoi ? Demandais-je d'un air absent en passant de la crème sur la blessure.

\- Que vous êtes l'espèce la plus cruelle et égoïste que cette Terre ait portée.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix.  
C'était juste une constatation.  
Un fait que l'on annonce sur un ton monocorde, comme on dirait: "il y a des nuages aujourd'hui."

\- Tu sais, soupirais-je en continuant ma tâche, l'être humain est capable du pire comme du meilleur...

\- Alors il est triste que vous fassiez si souvent étalage du pire et si rarement du meilleur...

Je relevai la tête pour tomber sur ses yeux visiblement perdus dans ses souvenirs. Il avait soudainement le regard d'un très vieil homme.  
De ces regards qui en ont trop vu, trop tôt et qui en ont définitivement perdu leur innocence.

\- Tu nous en veux... Compris-je soudain. Et pas uniquement parce que nous sommes cruels, égoïstes et orgueilleux. Bien sûr, c'est surtout pour cela, mais il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser mes yeux, je sus que je venais de toucher un point sensible.

\- Raconte-moi. Qu'a t'on bien pu faire de pire à tes yeux ?

Il serra plus fort la mâchoire avant de plonger dans la piscine et de nager loin de moi. Mais c'est mal nous connaitre, moi et ma détermination légendaire !

\- Je suis têtu, c'est le moindre de mes défauts. Lui dis-je en le coinçant contre une paroi. Allez...après tout, tu sais tout de moi, toi.

Il hésita un instant avant de murmurer:

\- Vous nous avez chassés. Et pire, vous nous avez oubliés...

\- J'ai toujours su que tu avais un étrange sens des priorités.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de s'enfuir.

\- Alors, explique-moi ! M'exclamais-je à mon tour en resserrant ma prise sur ses hanches.

Il se débâtit encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de rendre les armes.  
Il finit par commencer son récit, son regard se perdant à nouveau loin de moi, là où je ne peux pas le suivre...

\- Comme deux jeunes enfants ayant tout partagé les premières années de leurs existences, avant d'être séparés encore à l'aube de leur jeunesse, vous nous avez oubliés. Oublié notre passé commun. Oublié qu'il fût un temps où nous étions frères. Oublié que nous sommes descendus du même arbre pour aller sur le même rocher.

Visiblement, il connaissait cette histoire par coeur. On avait dû le lui raconter une centaine de fois depuis qu'il était enfant.  
Il la racontait avec tellement d'émotion dans la voix, que j'avais presque l'impression de la voir défiler devant moi.

\- Attirés par la nourriture abondante que nous offrait l'océan, nous somme resté s plusieurs centaines d'années à ses côtés. Nous avons commencé notre évolution ensemble. Vous en avez d'ailleurs gardé des traces. Par exemple sous l'eau vos petits retiennent leur respiration et savent nager d'instinct. Et ce n'en est qu'un parmi d'autres...

Il prit un instant pour regarder ma réaction, et devant mon silence attentif il reprit :

\- Et puis, l'eau est montée. Nous sommes restés. Pas vous. Nous avons continué notre évolution, vous en avez commencé une autre. Pour finir par définitivement oublier notre passé commun au point d'avoir peur de nous. Vous nous avez donc chassés, forcés à nous terrer au plus profond des abysses et relégués au rang de légende...

C'était bête, mais je m'en voulais. Je n'y suis pour rien bien sûr, et cette histoire remonte à des millénaires, mais je me sentais gêné et honteux...  
Un peu comment quand, en cours d'histoire, on nous parlait de l'esclavage ou de la guerre.

\- Nous aurions aimé faire de même, mais comment ? Vous êtes partout, tout le temps. Votre nombre ne cesse d'augmenter d'année en année : vous devenez le cancer de votre propre planète. Nous avons perdu trop de frères à cause de ce que vous appelez "le progrès". Le poisson se fait plus rare et nos femelles peinent à avoir des petits. Plus vous êtes nombreux, plus notre espèce décline. Il fut un temps où le clan entier partait vers les mers chaudes pour fêter les naissances. Ce temps est désormais révolu... Nous sommes atteints de maladies que nous ne connaissions pas jadis et j'ai perdu trop d'amis englués dans cette masse noire et visqueuse que vous répandez partout...

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que j'étais désolé, que tout allait s'arranger, mais à quoi bon ?  
Que je m'excuse ne changera rien au problème et tout n'allait pas s'arranger, au contraire, je le sais bien. Moi aussi j'ai remarqué la disparition progressive du poisson et cela fait de nombreuses années que la mer devient une poubelle. Le sixième continent ne s'est pas formé tout seul...

\- Nous sommes fatigués à présent... Fatigués de devoir nous battre pour survivre... Cela en vaut-il seulement la peine ? Je me le demande de plus en plus souvent... Soupira-t-il.

Cette fois, sans réussir à m'en empêcher je le serai brutalement contre mon torse. Il avait raconté son histoire avec de l'émotion dans la voix, mais avec l'air résigné d'un condamné à mort. Pas une fois il n'a versé une larme. En espérant qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, je me retrouvai à le faire pour lui dans le creux de son cou.  
Il se raidit un instant, avant de se laisser faire et de refermer ses bras dans mon dos.  
Finalement, on avait besoin de ça, lui comme moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je desserrai mon étreinte en m'excusant piteusement. J'avais un peu honte de m'être laissé aller comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre...  
Moi qui ai à peine pleuré mes parents et ne me suis jamais plains du traitement de mes tuteurs, je me retrouve à fondre en larmes sur le sort d'une autre espèce que la mienne.

Il me caressa délicatement la joue du bout de ses doigts, étonné de ma réaction inattendue. Lui qui répète à qui veut l'entendre que nous sommes égoïstes était totalement pris au dépourvu pour le coup.

Il allait me dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par des coups violents. On frappait à la porte, et pas doucement visiblement.  
Pour que l'on arrive à l'entendre du sous-sol, c'est que l'on devait limite vouloir la défoncer.

\- Tu...tu devrais aller ouvrir. Me dit Draco gêné. Vous avez l'air d'y tenir à vos portes : vous en mettez partout. Ça serait dommage qu'elle soit cassée...

Je rompis l'étreinte, un peu à regret il faut l'avouer, et sortis de l'eau pour avancer à pas rapide vers la porte qui tremblait sous les coups.  
Craignant de la voir arracher de ses gonds, je m'empressai d'ouvrir.

\- Harry ! hurla une jeune fille rousse en entrant dans mon appartement comme une furie.

\- Ginny ! Tu n'es pas en voyage ?

\- J'étais ! Continua-t-elle de crier. Je suis revenu hier ! Et là ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ?! Que tu entretien une relation ! Avec un homme en plus ! Apprendre ça par mon propre frère !

Je tentai de la calmer tout en l'empêchant, discrètement, de prendre la direction du sous-sol.

\- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis ! Me défendais-je.

\- Mais tu savais que j'étais folle de toi, et tu n'as jamais dit le contraire !

\- Ah bah, ça ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ! m'exclamais-je, outré. Toutes les fois où je t'ai repoussée, c'était quoi pour toi ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Harry ! Tu as toujours laissé entendre que c'était à cause de Ron !

Sur le coup, je ne trouvai rien à redire. C'est vrai que j'utilisais souvent mon meilleur ami comme excuse, mais je pensais qu'elle avait compris depuis toutes ces années...

\- Où est-il ? S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pardon?

\- J'aime bien savoir qui sont mes rivaux ! Je veux le voir !

\- Ginny, ne le prends pas comme ça...

\- Je le prends comme je veux ! hurla-t-elle à nouveau. Je veux le voir !

La panique commença doucement, mais surement à me gagner. Je la connais depuis toute petite, et je sais que dire qu'elle est plus têtue qu'un âne est un doux euphémisme quand on parle d'elle...

\- Écoute, il n'est... pas visible pour l'instant ! Il est sous la douche ! mentis-je en priant pour que Draco ne fasse pas un bruit.

Il avait dû entendre la dispute vu les cris perçants qu'elle poussait. Même lui a bien du comprendre qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se faire remarquer.

\- Je vais l'attendre !

\- Il en a pour longtemps ! Très longtemps !

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, respira à fond et sembla se calmer. Un peu.

\- Très bien ! Je ne le verrai pas aujourd'hui. Mais demain matin je serai là ! Et il aura intérêt à être visible, car de toute façon je fouillerai la maison du sol au plafond s'il le faut, mais je le verrai !

Sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et claqua la porte.  
Le désespoir me submergea un instant, car de solutions pour qu'elle ne le voie pas, il n'y en a pas cinquante.

Dans la piscine, à l'étage du dessous, le triton avait entendu la dispute aussi clairement que si elle avait eu lieu devant lui et en avait tiré la même conclusion qu'Harry...

\- L'océan, aussi vaste soit-il, va me paraître bien petit sans toi... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de plonger au plus profond de l'eau.

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus long que les autres à arriver, mais pas d'inquiétude! A bientôt!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: chapitre un peu plus court cette fois: je manque de temps. La publication va ce faire assez hasardeuse les quelque mois à venir mais ne vous inquiété pas! Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

\- On fait comme ça alors ? soupirais-je, les pieds dans l'eau et le cœur gros.

\- On n'a pas le choix de toute manière. Même toi tu ne crois pas ton espèce capable d'accepter la mienne...

\- Je ne me fais pas d'illusions...

Voilà quelques heures que Ginny était partie en claquant la porte.  
Il m'avait fallu quelques minutes pour surmonter le choc de la décision qui s'imposait à moi : je vais devoir rendre Draco à l'océan avant demain.  
Je le savais depuis le début que ce moment viendrait, mais maintenant que je suis mis au pied du mur, je doute d'avoir assez de courage pour le faire.

\- Tu avais raison. Lui dis-je en touchant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Nous sommes égoïstes...

\- J'ai toujours raison... Dit-il en fermant doucement les yeux sous le traitement.

\- Moi aussi je le suis... Continuais-je sans prendre en compte sa remarque. Ça fait un moment que je sais que tu es apte à retourner dans la mer. Mais...

C'est drôle comme le fait savoir que ce sont les dernières heures que nous partageons ensemble nous poussent à nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre.  
Les dernières heures...

\- Je n'avais pas envie...de te laisser partir...

Il rouvrit ses yeux pour les planter dans les miens.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à rentrer non plus...

Gêné je détournai le regard qui finit par se poser sur l'horloge. Vingt-deux heures trente. Les minutes s'égrainent à une vitesse folle, nous rapprochant un peu plus de l'heure fatidique.  
Nous avions convenu que nous sortirions de la maison vers deux heures du matin. Les fêtards seraient couchés ou plus en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit, et les lève-tôt seraient encore endormis. Alors je prendrais le bateau pour l'emmener au large où je le rendrais à l'océan.  
Viendrait ensuite le temps où je rentrerais chez moi, seul, pour retrouver mon quotidien vide de sens et de rire.

Ce quotidien où les minutes sont longues comme des années...

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher... finit par me murmurer Draco. Mieux vaudrait être reposés et alertes tout à l'heure...

Bien que j'aurais vraiment aimé passer les dernières heures à ses côtés, je ne pouvais cacher la fatigue qui me tombait sur les épaules et me vidait petit à petit de toute énergie. La confrontation avec Ginny m'avait bien plus ébranlé que je ne l'aurais cru, laissant derrière elle une fatigue mentale considérable.

Avant de partir, à regret, me coucher, je défis ma médaille et la lui mis autour du cou.

\- Comme ça, tu ne m'oublieras pas trop vite... Me justifiais-je en rougissant.

Et dans un geste que je ne compris pas moi-même, mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.  
Une caresse à peine appuyée qui me choqua bien plus qu'elle ne le perturba. Je pris à peine le temps de m'excuser très rapidement dans un babillage incompréhensible, avant de m'enfuir vers ma chambre.

L'esprit encore perturbé par mon geste que je n'avais absolument pas prémédité, je me couchai précipitamment pour m'endormir immédiatement.  
En oubliant de mettre mon réveil à sonner...

Cette nuit-là, trois personnes pensaient au lendemain: une jeune fille se préparant à lutter pour ce qu'elle voyait comme l'unique amour de sa vie.  
Un jeune homme s'apprêtant à abandonner le sien pour le sauver de ses semblables.  
Et un jeune triton, les mains jointes sur une médaille qui ne lui appartenait pas hier encore, priant un Dieu dans lequel il ne croyait pas.

Tous espérant simplement un miracle...

* * *

Forcément ce qui réveilla la maisonnée à six heures du matin c'était encore des coups sur cette pauvre porte.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait déjà jour.  
Quand mon regard se posa sur mon réveil, je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre la situation. Pourquoi de n'importe quel jour de l'année fallut-il que ce soit aujourd'hui que je ne me réveille pas ?!

Paniqué, je m'extirpai avec difficulté de mon lit, me pris les pieds dans mes draps, tombai, me relevai précipitamment, couru dans l'escalier et arrivai au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Comment...

\- J'ai emprunté la clé de Ron ! Dit-elle en me montrant l'objet en question.

La panique augmentait un peu plus chaque seconde. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient et la boule au ventre.  
Si Ginny avait été un homme, tout aurait été plus simple. Déjà, il y aurait eu de grandes chances que je l'aie complètement indifféré, mais dans une situation comme celle qui se déroulait à présent, j'aurais pu le jeter dehors en le frappant.

\- Écoute Ginny, tentais-je de la résonner, ça ne t'apportera rien de plus de le rencontrer !

\- Je veux le voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant à l'étage.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je en la poursuivant.

Elle ne répondit pas et fouilla toutes les pièces de l'étage. Allant même jusqu'à retourner les placards de fond et comble.

\- Sérieusement, Ginny, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien ! insistais-je alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'y pensais pas, au mal que je pouvais avoir quand tu fricotais avec lui derrière mon dos!

\- Pour la dernière fois: je ne t'ai jamais rien promis !

\- Et à lui, tu lui as promis quelque chose ? hurla-t-elle en descendant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Un mariage en blanc peut-être ? continua-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Et après quoi ? L'adoption d'une paire de jumeaux vietnamiens ?

\- Ginny, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

\- Ne me dis pas de me calmer! cria-t-elle à nouveau en retournant dans le salon.

Elle prit ensuite la direction du sous-sol, seule pièce encore non visitée.  
En me précipitant pour la retenir, je me pris les pieds dans un tabouret et m'étalai par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je me relevai rapidement, mais pas assez il faut croire, car un cri aigu parvint jusqu'à moi.

\- Attends, m'exclamais-je en courant vers la piscine, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Je...

Le choc me laissa sans voix. Ginny aussi était bouche bée, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Car devant moi, assis sur les marches, il y avait certes Draco, mais...

\- Oh mon dieu ! Vous vous baignez nus dans cette piscine ?!

Que répondre ? J'étais sans voix ! Et en même temps extrêmement heureux ! Devais-je rire ? Hurler de joie ? Faire comme si de rien n'étais devant Ginny ?  
Je n'avais qu'une envie : plonger sans attendre dans la piscine et serrer Draco dans mes bras !  
Et surtout, surtout, toucher ses jambes pour m'assurer qu'elles sont bien là et que je ne rêvais pas...

\- Si ça te gêne, tu n'as qu'à partir... Finis-je par répondre d'un air absent, complètement obnubilé par la vision miraculeuse sous mes yeux.

Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits et s'exclama :

\- Je suis venu pour une raison !

\- Et bien, regarde ! m'énervais-je en m'approchant de Draco. Il me comprend, il m'écoute, il me parle, en un mot : il me connait ! Il ne se contente pas d'une image préconstruite comme toi tu le fais depuis des années ! Connais-tu toute mon histoire, ma couleur préférée, mon allergie au kiwi ou ma série phare du moment ? Lui le sait ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a fait des efforts pour ça... Chose que tu n'as jamais, au grand jamais, essayé de faire.

Je me rendais compte de ces états de fait en les disant : je n'avais jamais pris conscience de tout cela avant de le dire à haute voix à une Ginny médusée...  
Bien sûr, je m'étais rendu compte depuis un moment que Draco m'était précieux, mais depuis hier c'était bien plus que cela : il m'était devenu indispensable.

\- Mais... c'est un homme ! hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause, les larmes aux yeux.

Je jetai un regard à Drago en essayant de ne pas laisser mon regard glisser sur ses nouveaux membres et, surtout, son entre-jambe avant de croiser son regard et qu'une prise de conscience ne m'envahisse de nouveau :

\- Je m'en fiche totalement...

Malgré le regard qu'il me lança, je ne sus pas s'il comprit ce que sous-entendaient mes paroles. Moi-même je n'étais pas très sûr de leur portée...  
Ginny, elle par contre, eu l'air de comprendre : elle partit en poussant un cri de rage, renversant, et cassant, bon nombre de mes affaires sur son passage.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Finis-je par demander après avoir entendu la porte claquer.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'avais entendu parler que certains de mes ancêtres avaient gagné des jambes, mais, je n'y avais jamais cru. Jusqu'à ce matin...

A nouveau, je l'admirais de la tête aux pieds, mon regard détaillant la moindre parcelle de peau, quand de sa main je vis dépasser une chaîne.  
Ma médaille...

On dit souvent que les plus beaux miracles font peu de bruit, en était-ce un ?  
Passant la main dans ces épis blonds, j'avais presque envie d'y croire...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Bonne lecture!  
**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

J'avais du mal à détacher mon regard du corps de Draco. Par ailleurs, mon comportement m'embarrassait tout particulièrement : J'avais l'impression d'agir comme un adolescent tourmenté pas ses hormones !  
Surtout que je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le baiser de mon esprit, me demandant sans cesse ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Pourtant, malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mon geste...

Oserais-je même avouer que l'envie de recommencer me tenaillait les entrailles ?

\- Harry?

\- Hum?

\- Tu... tu peux m'aider à sortir de là...? Me demanda Draco après avoir essayé, sans succès, à multiples reprises de sortir de la piscine.

Je le pris par les aisselles et l'assis sur le transat en faisant de mon mieux pour oublier mon visage brûlant avec une seule pensée en tête : le regarder droit dans les yeux et pas ailleurs !

Pour résoudre ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes je courus à toutes jambes vers ma chambre, attrapai un caleçon et un tee-shirt dans mon placard et redescendit au sous-sol quatre à quatre.

Pour ne rien arranger à ma gêne perpétuelle, la première image que je vis en arrivant au sous-sol fut mon camarade avec la main droite glissée entre les cuisses, une expression curieuse et étonnée peinte sur le visage.

\- C'est donc ça que vous cachez si précieusement sous vos multiples couches de tissus... Dit-il pensivement.

\- Joue pas avec ça, ça rend sourd ! M'exclamais-je avec virulence, le visage écarlate, en lui lançant les vêtements que je venais d'amener.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna-t-il sans prêter attention aux atours.

\- Mets les fringues ! M'agaçais-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre avant de prendre le caleçon entre ses mains et, devant mon regard insistant, essaya de l'enfiler sur ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas là que ça se met ! m'exclamais-je avant de me décider à l'aider.

Je me mis à genoux et saisis délicatement ses chevilles une à une pour les passer dans le sous-vêtement.

\- Allez, lève les fesses ! Lui dis-je le visage cramoisi et la voix tremblante de gêne.

Il essaya de se mettre debout, mais sans succès. Il ne put que se soulever quelques secondes, en prenant appui sur mes épaules.  
Quelques secondes qui furent tout de même suffisantes pour terminer de mettre ce caleçon.  
Pour le tee-shirt, il eut à peine besoin de moi, juste pour lui montrer la différence entre l'avant et l'arrière, la méthode était comprise.

\- On va essayer de te mettre debout... Lui dis-je en passant un de ses bras sur mes épaules.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une idée que je me faisais, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus léger qu'avant...  
C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, sa nageoire devait être extrêmement musclée ce qui était très loin d'être le cas de ses jambes.  
Une fois debout sur ses pieds, elles tremblaient tellement qu'il aurait pu jouer des castagnettes avec ses genoux. Sans compter qu'il avait transféré tout son poids sur mes épaules.

\- Essaye de mettre un pied devant l'autre...

\- Facile à dire !

\- Bah, c'est encore la meilleure méthode que je connaisse...

\- Je t'ai vu le faire des millions de fois, mais... c'est bien plus difficile que ça en a l'air...

Il avait l'air de souffrir un peu... Peut-être que les muscles de ses jambes n'étaient pas encore assez développés pour le porter. Sa transformation était toute récente après tout...

\- On va arrêter pour l'instant, lui dis-je en arrivant dans le salon.

Vingt minutes pour monter du sous-sol au rez-de-chaussée (vingt-cinq marches, j'avais eu le temps de les compter) je n'imaginais pas que c'était réalisable. Pourtant Draco avait fait tout son possible et avait à présent le souffle court et les joues rougies.

\- Quelle idée idiote ces pentes creusées ! Vous êtes si fiers de votre façon précaire de vous déplacer que vous vous lancez des défis ?

\- Des escaliers Draco, soupirais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur le sofa.

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillant de fatigue.  
Avoir son visage si prêt du mien, essoufflé, les joues encore roses et ses yeux pétillants entourés de longs cils me mirent des idées peu catholiques en tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois, mais à chaque fois que cela se produisait, je m'efforçais de chasser ces pensées le plus vite possible de mon esprit.  
Mais... pas cette fois...

Je repensais au baiser que je lui avais volé hier. Quand pensait-il ? Connaissait-il seulement la portée de cet acte ? S'était-il laissé faire sous le coup la surprise ou de son plein gré ?  
Je voulais lui poser la question, mais il me semblait que la situation ne si prêtait pas vraiment... Ou peut-être avais-je seulement peur de la réponse...

A la place, je préférais encore le regarder explorer ce nouvel environnement. Il avait la curiosité d'un jeune enfant et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher tout ce qui était à sa portée.

\- Qu'est que c'est ce...bidule ? demanda Draco en attrapant le poste de radio. J'en ai vu quelques fois au fond de l'océan, mais je n'ai jamais su à quoi cela pouvait bien servir...

\- C'est une radio, lui dis-je en reprenant doucement l'objet pour lui montrer, tu appuies sur ce bouton et ça fait de la musique.

\- Oh! J'adore la musique ! s'exclama-t-il en se saisissant brusquement de l'objet pour le mettre en route. On en fait nous aussi, tu sais ?! Enfin quand on remonte à la surface parce que sous l'eau le son est pas très joli... Il n'y a que les baleines pour arriver à faire quelque chose de mélodieux...

J'avais l'impression que la mer lui manquait. Mine de rien, cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'est pas retourné chez lui et même si hier il a dit à demi-mot qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, peut-être qu'il a un peu le mal du pays tout de même...  
Encore une fois je ne posai pas la question par peur de la réponse...

\- Dans mon souvenir, votre musique est plus belle... Grimaça-t-il sous les grésillements que crachouillait la radio.

\- Mais non ! Me moquais-je gentiment. Il faut tourner le bouton noir, là juste à côté, tout doucement et tu finiras par tomber sur une station.

Je lui montrai comment faire quelques secondes avant que la sonnette ne retentisse, le faisant sursauter.

-Continue à chercher une station, lui dis-je en me levant pour aller ouvrir.

En m'approchant de la porte, j'avais déjà quelques doutes sur celui qui se trouvait derrière. Un regard à l'œilleton confirma rapidement mes doutes :

\- Ron, tu es de bonne heure ! m'exclamais-je en ouvrant à mon ami.

\- Pas eu le choix : Ginny a débarqué à l'aube, hurlant des insanités à ton sujet et criant que j'étais en partie responsable. Dit-il en entrant pour s'écrouler sur le canapé, à côté de Draco. Donc je lui ai promis que je passerais te voir, même si je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te convaincre de quoi que ce soit ! Enfin, ça je ne lui ai pas précisé, cela va sans dire !

Il finit enfin par remarquer la présence du blond, qui s'était blotti dans le coin le plus éloigné possible de mon ami.

\- Oh ! Salut ! Moi c'est Ron ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Quand je vis le regard dubitatif et méfiant que Draco posa sur la main de mon ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de me prendre la tête entre les mains : j'aurais vraiment dû prendre le temps de lui expliquer le principe de la poignée de main...

Ron le regarda quelque instant avant de se tourner vers moi avec une expression que je pouvais clairement traduire par: "Il est débile ou quoi ?!"

\- Draco est...étranger ! Tentais-je de justifier.

\- Oh! D'où?

\- Euh...de loin ! Alors tu me disais? Ginny?

Je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à cette histoire, mais c'était un bon moyen de détourner la conversation sur les origines de Draco.  
Ron n'insista pas plus en ça et remis à pester contre sa sœur à qui il n'avait jamais rien su refuser, contre la solidarité féminine qui se nouait parfois entre Hermione et elle et tout un tas d'autres choses que je n'écoutais pas vraiment, laissant mon esprit et mon regard vadrouiller au grès du vent.

_Moi aussi j'ai une fée chez moi__  
__sur les gouttières ruisselantes_

Ah, Draco venait visiblement de trouver une station. Je m'étais presque habitué au grésillement recouvrant quelque peu les paroles de mon ami en bruit de fond...

\- Harry, tu m'écoutes ou pas ? S'agaça ce dernier.

\- Bien sûr Ron, que je t'écoute ! lui dis-je en lui servant un café.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, mais il n'en saurait rien. Il prit une gorgée du breuvage, grimaça sous l'amertume (il préfère le thé, mais je n'en ai plus...) et reprit son monologue.

_depuis mes étagères elle regarde en l'air__  
__la télévision en pensant que dehors c'est la guerre_

C'était drôle, cette chanson me rappelait mon histoire. Enfin, notre histoire à Draco et à moi... Sauf que ce n'était pas une fée que j'avais recueillie, mais une sirène...  
Mais au final le résultat était la même : lui aussi était persuadé que dans les rues la guerre faisait rage depuis qu'il était tombé sur les informations télévisées.

Pouvais-je vraiment lui donner tort ?

\- Et donc voilà pourquoi je suis là ! Conclu Ron

_elle doit bien savoir qu'elle ne peut pas, ne pourra jamais plus voler_

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et je suis désolé de te mêler à tout ça, mais...

Je m'interrompis brusquement et d'un même mouvement, mon ami et moi nous tournons vers Draco. Il était en larmes...  
De grosses perles salées et silencieuses, seul un rare sanglot passant ses lèvres de temps à autre.  
Ron se tourna vers moi dans l'espoir d'une explication, mais il dut vite se rendre compte à mon expression que j'étais aussi perdu que lui.

\- Draco, Draco que se passe-t-il ? lui demandais-je en le prenant contre moi.

Il se laissa faire et cela aussi m'inquiéta. Il n'était pas du genre câlin loin de là.  
Toujours la verve vive et la réplique acide ! Toujours prêt à affirmer sa supériorité, de triton, de mâle ou d'espèce supérieure. Durant tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais versé une larme, ni de douleur après s'être fait harponner, ni de rage en parlant du déclin de son espèce, ni de regret en pensant à chez lui...

\- Draco, parle-moi ! lui dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je... ne t'ai pas dit... Marmonna t'il entre deux sanglots. Moi non plus, je ne pourrai plus jamais nager...

* * *

_**Alors, vous aimer toujours?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! Un épilogue ne va pas tarder! Merci a tout ce qui on pris la peine de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture!  
**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Ron était parti à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, gêné de voir son meilleur ami consoler un parfait inconnu en pleurs.  
Il n'a rien dit de tel bien sûr, mais depuis le temps qu'on se connait je lis en lui comme un livre ouvert.

Je lui ai vaguement expliqué que Draco était un nageur olympique qui, après une blessure ne pouvait plus nager, et le vivait très mal.  
Je n'aime pas mentir à mes amis, mais là, la situation l'imposait. De plus ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge : un triton a forcément le niveau olympique et c'est bien après une blessure qu'il est arrivé chez moi.

\- Allez, lui dis-je en continuant de lui caresser le dos pour le calmer, raconte-moi tout...

\- Raconter quoi ? Hoqueta-t-il après quelques minutes.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne pourras jamais plus nager ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas ! soupira-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux dans un mouchoir que lui tendait Harry. Dans toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues sur les gens de mon peuple qui ont gagné des jambes, aucun n'a jamais pu revenir !

\- Mais... Tu croyais ces histoires fausses ! Peut-être que c'était juste pour t'effrayer.

\- Non, je ne crois pas... J'étais vraiment très jeune, mais je me souviens de ce que disaient les plus anciens : prier les forces de la nature pour acquérir des jambes à un prix. On renonce à notre nature profonde pour rester sur la terre ferme... Enfant, je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse faire un tel sacrifice...

\- Et maintenant ? Tu peux le comprendre ? lui demandais-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains pour passer doucement mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Je le crois, oui... Répondit-il sans chercher à échapper à la caresse.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable. Une question me brulait les lèvres, mais je n'osais la poser de peur de ne pas avoir la réponse que j'espérais. Finalement ma curiosité prit le dessus :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est pour toi ? C'est affreusement prétentieux de ta part ! s'exclama-t-il, le rouge aux joues, en s'écartant de moi.

\- Draco... Soupirais-je en posant ma main sur son bras. S'il te plait, pour une fois, sois honnête avec moi...

Il détourna le regard et la couleur de ses joues s'accentua.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas, ou tu ne voulais pas ?

\- … Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je me disais qu'une fois parti tout redeviendrait pareil pour toi. Mais hier, avant que tu ailles te coucher tu m'as embrassé, et je me suis dit que, peut-être, ce geste voulait dire la même chose chez vous que chez nous...

J'ai cru que mon sourire allait faire le tour de ma tête tellement j'étais heureux de cette révélation, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il me tourna le dos et reprit :

\- Mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'est stupide ! Je me suis surement emporté et... si ce baiser ne veut rien dire pour toi...

\- Hey... Lui dis-je en le prenant par les épaules pour le tourner vers moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire chez vous, mais chez nous ça veut dire que... je t'aime et surtout, que je veux te garder près de moi...

Il eut d'abord un petit air surpris puis rassuré.  
Mais il se reprit bien vite et me sortit à nouveau son petit sourire moqueur:

\- Oh... Comme c'est étrange, ça veut dire la même chose chez nous...

\- Tu vois ! Nous ne sommes pas si différents ! Riais-je, ravi de le revoir sourire. Et puis, pour la nage, ne t'inquiète pas : je t'apprendrais à nager comme nous. Tu verras que l'on n'est pas si mauvais que ça !

\- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère !? s'exclama-t-il en prenant un air outré. Je vous ai déjà vu nager ! On dirait de petits hippopotames se débattant dans une bassine de beurre !

\- Quand même tu exagères ! On n'est pas si nuls !

\- Bien sûr que si ! D'ailleurs...

Sentant venir le discourt à rallonge, je me décidai à le couper dans son élan par un langoureux baiser auquel il mit quelque temps avant de répondre avec maladresse. Un manque flagrant de pratique... On ne doit pas être très adepte du French Kiss sous la mer.  
Mais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il apprenait vite !

Je voulais prendre mon temps avec lui, vraiment ! je m'étais promis de rester sage, d'y aller petit à petit pour ne pas prendre le risque de l'effrayer. Oui, mais voilà, je n'ai pas eu quelqu'un dans mon lit depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et je viens de me rendre compte que ça m'a manqué plus que ce que je croyais...

Sans que l'on comprenne trop comment, il se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le sofa, une de mes mains glissée sous le tee-shirt que je lui ai prêté et ma bouche suçotant la peau pâle de sa gorge.

\- Ha... Harry... Att... Attends ! Y'a un truc pas normal !

Sa voix angoissée me fit revenir sur Terre à la vitesse grand v.

\- Quoi ? Quoi, quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

\- Il y a quelque chose qui n'était pas...pareil tout à l'heure...

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire jusqu'à ce que je suive son regard.

\- Oh... Et bien, je suis flatté !

\- C'est grave ?

\- Enfin, Draco, ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu as une érection ?

\- Si c'est de ça dont tu parles, me répondit-il en fixant son caleçon, alors non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant !

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible, tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu avais vingt-quatre ans !

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Mais bien sûr que si, enfin ! Comment peux-tu arriver à vingt-quatre ans sans jamais en avoir eu une seule ?! Ne me dis pas que vous pondez des œufs comme les poissons ?! m'écriais-je, n'arrivant pas à me remettre du choc de cette nouvelle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Crétin ! me dit-il en me donnant une tape sur le crane, mais je voyais bien qu'il souriait discrètement. Mais nos hormones ne se réveillent qu'en présence de possibles partenaires ! Sinon, ça ne sert à rien !

\- Oh... Donc, s'il n'y a pas de filles, vous êtes aussi purs et innocents qu'un bébé qui vient de naître?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Et comme j'ai été élevé par mon parrain, avant qu'il décède comme je te l'ai expliqué la dernière fois, ben...

\- Oui, mais enfin, moi j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante, du moins les quinze premières années, mais j'ai quand même vu d'autres gens ! Dont des filles !

\- Et bien moi pas ! S'exclama-t-il avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mes semblables, autres que mon parrain s'entend, je devais avoir à peu près cinq ans. C'était lors d'une fête des naissances. Après, je ne me souviens plus trop pourquoi nous n'y sommes pas retournés les années suivantes, mais quand est venu l'adolescence pour moi, la coutume était déjà tombée en désuétude.

\- Mais... Tu connais la théorie quand même? demandais-je, choqué.

\- Hé bien... Sévérus, mon parrain, m'a toujours vu comme un petit garçon alors il n'a pas forcément pensé à m'en parler. Et moi, en toute honnêteté, la question ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit...

Dire que j'étais choqué n'était pas peu dire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça...

Il me fit un sourire penaud en guise d'excuse et je me contentai de hausser les épaules.

\- Si je comprends bien, lui dis-je en plaçant un baiser sur ses lèvres, j'ai tout à t'apprendre...

\- Je le crains en effet... Me dit-il avec un sourire gêné. C'est un honneur que tu as là !

\- Oh, mais je le prends comme tel, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela...

Je l'embrassai longuement avant de me lever et de le porter en glissant mon bras gauche dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, comme je l'avais fait pour le transporter de la baignoire à la piscine il y a quelque temps.

Sauf que maintenant il avait des jambes...

\- Je voudrais...que l'on prenne notre temps. Laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure quand nous passions la porte de ma chambre. Que tu ne m'apprennes pas tout d'un coup...

\- Alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, m'exclamais-je en le déposant délicatement sur mon lit. Désormais, nous avons tout notre temps...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Voilà l'épilogue, en espèrent qu'il vous donne satisfaction! Merci a tout ce qui on pris la peine de suivre cette fiction. Bonne lecture!  
**

**Note 2: Pour ce qui connaisse pas, les Sea Shepherd existe réellement et font un travail remarquable!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Je terminais le montage de notre prochain reportage quand Draco arriva dans le bureau. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner tellement je connais sa démarche.

\- Nous avons reçu un mail des Sea Shepherd... Me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Hum? Et que veulent-ils ? Demandais-je sans quitter l'écran des yeux

\- Féliciter notre chère avocate pour sa dernière victoire déjà...

A ces mots, je ne pus retenir un ricanement. Toutes les associations nous envient Hermione !

Quand Draco a parlé pour la première fois de son projet de fonder une association pour la protection des océans, elle a tout de suite été à fond avec lui.

Alors que Ron pestait à tout vents contre le fait que j'avais « péché » - ce sont ses propres mots ! Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !- un hurluberlu pour petit ami, Hermione quittait son cabinet d'avocat pour nous rejoindre.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, je quittais à mon tour mon travail pour aller vendre des vêtements avec notre logo sur les marchés. Histoire de se faire connaître.

En toute honnêteté, je ne pensais pas que l'on connaîtrait si vite la « gloire ».

Est-ce à cause de notre emblème si réaliste, dessinée par Luna, notre voisine artiste ? Extrêmement sympathique, mais complètement siphonnée, elle possède le talent de donner une âme à chacune de ses œuvres.  
Même s'il est vrai que j'ai vu quelques personnes la larme à l'œil par la détresse que l'on peut lire dans le regard de ce triton en train d'étouffer, je pense que l'on doit plus notre notoriété à mon compagnon.

Avec son visage d'ange et ses airs de gendre idéal, il a tôt fait de vous rallier du monde à sa cause. Même les personnes âgées qui, pour la plupart, prennent tous les écologistes pour des drogués l'adorent ! Il faut dire qu'il présente très bien dans SES chemises de soie équitable et SES pantalons de lin bio que J'AI payé une petite fortune.

\- Et aussi, reprit-il après quelques secondes, ils nous demandent si l'on veut bien venir avec eux pour leur prochaine mission...

Je me retournai vers lui, surpris. Visiblement il n'attendait que ça puisqu'il s'assit immédiatement sur mes genoux.

\- Tu nous as inscrits ? demandais-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Pas du tout. Apparemment, ils ont vu un de nos reportages, et ils voudraient que l'on fasse une série de documentaires sur eux et leurs actions.

Je n'hésitais pas longtemps, Draco avait l'air très motivé et je ne le laisserais pas partir seul. Et puis une occasion comme celle-ci est assez rare...

\- Pourquoi pas... Dis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils partent quand ?

\- Le mois prochain. Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire de gosse qui a eu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Six semaines.

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement sur mes genoux et me fit un sourire innocent avant d'ajouter:

\- En plus comme on sera tous les deux, on pourra faire rager les gars qui auront tous laissé leur copine à terre !

\- Tu es diabolique ! ricanais-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Après dix bonnes minutes de câlin et de baisers tendres, il finit par se relever pour aller confirmer notre participation à la prochaine mission, quand un doute me serra brutalement la gorge.

\- Draco, l'interpellais-je en lui attrapant la main et plantant mes yeux dans les siens. La mer. Est-ce qu'elle te manque ?

Il fut surpris par ma question avant de me sourire d'une manière rassurante en passant tendrement sa main dans mes cheveux.

\- Oui. Un peu. Mais c'est ici qu'est ma place à présent...

\- Tu...ne regrettes rien ?

Cette fois, il prit le temps de m'embrasser avant de répondre :

\- Rien du tout. Mon seul regret est que je suis surement le dernier de mon espèce... Il caressa ma joue avant d'ajouter avec un pâle sourire : mais il y en a encore tant d'autres à sauver.

\- Je suis désolé...

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche avant de lâcher ma main et de se diriger vers la porte.  
Avant de sortir, il me dit simplement quelques mots transpirant de sincérité :

\- Ne le sois pas. La vie à tes côtés, sur terre, vaut largement le sacrifice de mes écailles...

* * *

Quelque part, au large des Caraïbes, trois tritons assistaient, impuissant, à la souffrance de l'une des leurs.  
Aidée de deux de ses sœurs, celle-ci donnait le jour pour la première fois de sa vie.

Dès le nourrisson vint au monde, son père s'en saisit avec mille précautions et l'emmena directement à la surface respirer sa première bouffée d'air.  
Pour quelques instants, il oublia sa perpétuelle inquiétude du lendemain au profit de la joie immense de serrer contre lui son enfant.

\- Aoile a dit que c'est une petite femelle... dit un jeune brun en arrivant derrière lui. Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Le père prit le temps d'admirer une nouvelle fois le visage de sa fille avant de répondre:

\- Espérance. Elle s'appellera... Espérance...


End file.
